onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Regeants
The is a species of aliens that come from an entirely different galaxy known as Omnicron-23. The Regeants however are a very peaceful race despite thier vast military power. They became what they are through blood and fire as they nearly destroyed thier world in the Clan Wars. United they became the Regeants that travel the universe ending wars before they can cause a danger in the Universal scale. Culture The Regeants are very powerful yet when they are with family they become very "weak" the inhibitions to fight are removed as they long for thier wives. In Regeant culture its not unusual to have one wife bear 10 children that is actually the average amount of children they have. They have no known form of economy and are considered to be a "Utopia of sorts". The Jin'Huan witnessed the power of the Regeants but didn't interfere with them as they stopped a civil war in their galaxy on a small planet. Technology The Regeants technology is actually on par with the UGI just different technology. Their primary weapons KRAW's are very dangerous weapons and shred through normal infantry as if there were nothing. Their armor they wear is highly protective but a UGI weapon can kill in a single shot; leaving the Regeants with a need to have stronger armor. Its made of Lorcacium an element that hasn't been discovered by anyone though on their world their rivers run with the liquid metal but once frozen and pressed their armor becomes as strong as Titanium. Military The Regeants actually use numbers over tactics to overwhelm their opponents so its not unusual to see a hundred of them try to take a facility with only 20 people inside. Though with the KRAW their soldiers cannot be underestimated as thats how the Teltains fell to the Regeants within days. Their military is only used to stop wars and act as a third party assailiant; using thier own lives as a distraction from the each other they use thier soldiers to die to bring the people of that world together to fight with each other and not each other. History The Regeants until about 70,000 years ago were very animalistic and fought each other in blood bath's and gorges. The rivers of Lorcacium still are red from the blood from these wars. When they came together finally they named themselves the Regeants to stop all wars and fight only to bring together worlds and become the enemy as a way to unite a world as they are strongest then. During the wars the Regeants encountered the Taiidans but the Regeants were slaughtered by the millions trying to unite the Taiidans the Regeants gave up and left to Omnicron. They later encountered the UGI during a civil War and interfered and they actually made things worse as the UGI were fighing terrorist and the Regeants assumed wrong. Pegasus Wars The Pegasus Wars is where the Regeants helped the UGI in an alliance against the Nephalim but the Regeants realized the power behind the Nephalim and knew they couldn't sustain the war even with their vast military resources they couldn't handle the amount of raw power their enemy had and abondoned the UGI. Angered that their ally left the UGI sent a warship to their homeworld and sent a message to the Regeants. The UGI warship opened fire and the UGI in the Milky Way was now at war with the Regeants as their city was leveled in single volley. The Regeant Wars began.